Mistletoe
by MelodySaramego
Summary: Voici une petite histoire basée sur une chanson. Je l'ai écrite il y a un moment. C'est ma toute première histoire que j'ai écrite alors ne jugez pas trop vite, svp.


_**It's the most beautiful time of the year,  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer,  
I should be playing in the winter snow, But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**_

On était sortit prendre l'air après avoir passé une rude journée, un enfant battu à mort à été retrouvé dans Central Park. En levant les yeux au ciel en sentant quelque chose d'humide sur ma joue, je remarqua qu'il neigeait et qu'il faisait nuit. Je regarda Jessica, Lindsay et Stella qui riaient joyeusement aux disputes incessantes de Danny et Don.

_**I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,  
But I can't stop staring at your face,  
I should be playing in the winter snow,  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**_

Je m'arrêta sur ton visage : Mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que j'aime te regarder sourire et voir tes yeux pétiller de joie. Depuis la mort de Claire, je n'avais pas vraiment apprécié cette période de l'année. Mais là c'est différent, quelque chose en moi avait changé et je sais ce que c'est.

_**With you, shawty with you,  
With you, shawty with you,  
With you, under the mistletoe, yeah.**_

Quelque jours plus-tôt, lors d'une interpellation d'un dealer, tu t'est fait tiré dessus par le dealer en question. Une balle qui aurait put t'être fatale si tu n'avais pas mis ton gilet par balle. C'est au moment où je t'ai vue tomber à la renverse, que j'ai compris quels étaient mes réels sentiments envers toi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être avec toi.

_**Everyone's gathering around the fire, Chestnuts roasting like a hot July, I should be chillin' with my folks, I know,  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**_

Dans la rue, les sans-abris étaient réunis autour d'un feu pour se réchauffer. D'autre, mangeaient des châtaignes afin de se réchauffer et de se régaler en même temps.

La plupart des personnes qui me croiseront penseront que je suis un homme froid, sans cœur, mais toi tu as réussi à voir l'homme qui je suis, avec mes forces et mes faiblesses.  
Ce que je veux c'est vivre heureux sans avoir peur de souffrir.

_**Word on the streets Santa's coming tonight,  
Reindeer flying thru the sky so high,  
I should be making a list, I know,  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**_

D'habitude, on se divisait afin de fêter Noël en famille ou individuellement, mais comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer : on forme une famille. D'ailleurs c'est toi qui a décider de fêter le Réveillon ensemble et tout le monde avait l'air d'accord avec ton raisonnement. Quant à moi, même si je refusait de l'avouer, j'étais heureux de ta décision.

_**With you, shawty with you,  
With you, shawty with you,  
With you, under the mistletoe,**_

_**Yeaaa.**_

_**With you, shawty with you, With you, shawty with you, With you, under the mistletoe.**_

Tout ce que je veux c'est d'être avec toi. Je ne me vois pas faire ma vie sans toi après toute ces révélations. Tu est toute ma vie, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. J'ai déjà perdu Claire, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi et rien d'autre.

_**Hey love, the Wise Men followed a star,  
The way I followed my heart,  
And it led me to a miracle.**_

Jusqu'à présent je n'ai suivi que ma raison, comme tout bon scientifique. Mais là j'ai décider de casser mes habitudes. Pour une fois je vais suivre mon cœur, et on doit se l'avouer ça tient du miracle ! Je sais que tu m'aimes car je t'ai entendu en parler avec Lindsay sans le vouloir. Ce sera donc à moi de faire le premier pas.

_**Aye love, don't you buy me nothing,  
'Cause I am feeling one thing, Your lips on my lips,  
That's a Merry Merry Christmas.**_

Je suis sûr que quelque part dans ta tête tu pense déjà aux cadeaux que tu devra acheter. Je sais ce que tu va acheter pour Don, vu que j'étais là et que je t'ai conseillé. Moi pour Noël, je ne veut pas de cadeau en particulier, enfin si juste un. Pouvoir t'embrasser et te prouver à quel point je t'aime, car oui je t'aime de tout mon cœur! Ça se serait le plus merveilleux cadeau, et de ce fait le plus merveilleux Noël de tout ma vie !

_**It's the most beautiful time of the year, Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer, I should be playing in the winter snow, But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**_

Il neige de plus en plus. J'entend ton rire et cela fait chavirer mon cœur. Tu nous poses une question mais je ne t'écoute pas, perdu dans ma contemplation du paysage. Je suis alors le groupe et je comprend alors ta demande. Il s'agit d'un marché de Noël, Jess, Lindsay et toi vous agissez comme des enfants qui voit le père noël. Vous courrez dans tous les sens, déclenchant notre fou rire.

_**I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,  
But I can't stop staring at your face,  
I should be playing in the winter snow,  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe**_

Puis vous revenez souriantes. Oh mon Dieu, c'est à ce moment que je réalise que tu es extrêmement belle et je ne peut détacher mon regard de ton visage. Vous nous trainez au milieu de la foule puis vous vous arrêtez devant une piste de dance où des couples dansaient au rythmes de la musique.

_**With you, shawty with you, With you, shawty with you, With you, under the mistletoe.**_

Don et Danny ont échangé un regard puis ont pris la main de leur petites-amies respectives et l'ont entrainé vers la piste. Il ne rester plus que nous deux. Je sais que tu aurait aimez y aller toi aussi, je le sais car je vois cette petite lueur de tristesse dans tes yeux. Et je me suis jurer de jamais te rendre triste ou de te faire du mal, c'est pour ça je te prend la main et je te souris tout en allant vers la piste.

_**With you, shawty with you,  
With you, shawty with you,  
With you, under the mistletoe, yeah.**_

Une fois en train de danser je m'aperçu que c'était le moment de te le dire, mais j'ignorais comment te le dire. Pendant que je réfléchis, j'eu le loisir de te regarder. Tu as fermé les yeux, ta tête posée sur mon épaule afin de savourer le moment, c'est pour cela que tu ne me vois pas en train de te dévorer du regard. Mais tu as dû le sentir car tu rouvres les yeux et tu me regarde dans les yeux. Tu as de magnifique yeux vert.  
Tout cela est bien mais je ne sais toujours pas comment te le dire.

_**Kiss me underneath the mistletoe, Show me baby that you love me so,**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

Je lève ma tête pour regarder le ciel, et c'est à ce moment que je remarque le gui au dessus de nous. Je souris puis te regarde avant de m'approcher tout doucement de toi.  
Tu te laisses faire et mon vœux le plus cher pour ce Noël se réalise. Notre baiser se fait d'abord hésitant puis petit a petit s'intensifia.

_**Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,  
Show me baby that you love me so,**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

Par manque d'air on brise ce moment mais on reste tout de même front contre front. Tu me souris et je te souris en retour. Je te prononce au creux de l'oreille ces trois petits mots pourtant si et si difficile à prononcer. Ton sourire s'élargit puis tu te met sur la pointe des pied afin de m'embrasser pour me répondre.

Voila, fini.  
Pour ce qui se demande la chanson c'est : Mistletoe de Justin Bieber. Je ne suis pas une fan mais j'aime bien cette chanson.

Si ça vous à plus laisser un petit commentaire


End file.
